


We had a pact, me and him

by Andrin_rin



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Academy Era, Childhood Sweethearts, Comfort, Feelings, Gallifrey, Gallifreyan Geography, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Making Plans, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Plans For The Future, Promises, soft, watch me make up most of the geography as I go along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23630041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrin_rin/pseuds/Andrin_rin
Summary: We had a pact, me and him.Every star in the universe, we were going to see them all.Theta and Koschei talk about their future together and make a promise to each other.
Relationships: The Doctor | Theta Sigma/The Master | Koschei (Doctor Who: Academy Era), The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	We had a pact, me and him

**Author's Note:**

> Now that Gallifrey is nuked again, I feel the need to write appreciative stuff about it in as many fics as I can manage. Also I'm crying.

* * *

_We had a pact, me and him. Every star in the universe, we were going to see them all._

* * *

The second sun is following her twin behind the horizon, her light coating the hills and mountains in golden light, that slowly minute by minute turns darker and darker to a deep orange. The silver leaves ofthe Cadonwood and Ulanda tees of the forests in the distance are sparkling and shining in the last rays of light of the day, the reflection of the bright orange suns in their shimmering leaves make the forest look like it is on fire.

Where the forest ends, the hills on the foot of Mount Perdition begin. The fields of red grass there are seamed by rocks and the dark orange desert sand on one side and the silver forest to the other side. The red grass coats the hills of the mountain in red ,the color only richer and more vibrant in the evening light.

Wind is coming down from the snow coated summits of the mountains, blowing over the hills and through the red fields ruffling the stalks of grass and making the meadow flow and surge in the wind like a red sea. The day is hot, the earth warmed up by the twin suns burning down on it all day, but the wind coming down from the mountain tops is cold and fresh and tastes like snow. It brings with it the smell of the Weanskrike flowers and tristort that grow all over the mountain.

Theta is lying on top of one of the hills in the midst of the surging red grass and next to him in the meadow lies Koschei. Both of them are on their backs looking up at the sky above their heads, that’s slowly turning darker while the suns slowly descend out of their sight. The grass around them is so high that they can’t see much else, but each other, the sky above them and the white tips of the mountains around them.

The wind ruffles the grass they are lying in and Theta closes his eyes, to just listen to the soft whispering sound it makes as the stalks of grass rustle against each other. He feels Koschei’s warmth against besides him and reaches out with his left hand until he can feel the fabric of the others robes against his fingertips. Koschei’s arms jerks against him, as he feels the contact against his arm, but then his fingers reach out to Thetas hand and their fingers link into each other.

Koschei’s hand is warm and dry against his own, and Theta holds it as tightly as he can and wishes he’d never have to let go of it ever again. When he rolls over onto his side to be able to look at Koschei, he doesn’t let his fingers slip away and instead holds on.

Next to him Koschei is lying in the grass so close to him only a few centimeters away from him, his eyes closed. The shadows, the grass moving in the soft breeze and the orange evening light paint patterns onto his pale skin. His normally so neatly styled dark hair is slightly ruffled from the wind and Thetas fingers from before and there are little smudges of yellow pollen against his cheek, where he had his face pressed against one of the flowers in the high grass.

He looks so peaceful as Theta hasn’t seen in a very long time. It’s a look Theta really hasn’t seen on him much of at all. Neither at the Academy, when Theta sometimes stays awake during the night, not being able to sleep because his head is just always so full of ideas and possible adventures. And neither during their rare free periods and their much rarer holidays when Koschei is visiting Theta at his families place or during the even rarer occasion on which Thetas is actually allowed inside the Oakdown estate. Most of those times they spend time there, though, Theta has to sneak in . After all Lord Oakdown highly frowns upon Koschei’s friendship with the Lungbarrow boy Theta.

No. Koschei almost never looks like he is truly relaxed. There always seems to be something in his mind, occupying his thoughts even in his sleep that keeps him from fully calming his mind down. But now. In this very moment Theta can’t find a single wrinkle of worry in Koschei’s face. It was a rare sight to behold and Theta wanted to treasure the moment forever, the way Koschei’s face looks, the way he looks so beautifully relaxed for once.

„Whats on your mind?“ Koschei’s words cut through the silence. His eyes still closed.

„What do you mean?“

„You’ve been staring at me for what feels like eternity. I can sense it. I can also sense you thinking. What is it?“

„I was just thinking how at peace you were looking.“ Thetas voice is soft and he can’t keep himself from tracing Koschei’s eyebrow with his index finger.

Koschei just scoffs and wrinkles his brows, but keeps his eyes closed feeling the fading sunlight on his skin. Theta scoots over closer to him and starts carting the fingers of his free hand through Koschei’s hair, feeling the smooth and silky strands slipping through his fingers.

„What were _you_ thinking about?“ Theta asks him, wondering what made Koschei look so fully relaxed.

At that Koschei opens his eyes. The dark brown color shining a golden hazel in the orange light. His gaze searches for Thetas as he speaks.

„I was thinking about us. About this. This moment. I was thinking I want this to last forever. Just the two of us. Far away from everything else.“

„That sounds nice. I want that too.“

He wants it so badly, has wanted it for years now. Maybe even ever since he first met Koschei. For so so long. He treasures these moments, moments like this one, with Koschei so much when it’s only the two of them, away from everything else. Away from the Academy, away from both their families, their fathers, away from their responsibilities and the pressure of Time Lord society. Theta wants to run from it all. Wants to just turn around and run into the opposite direction and drag Koschei along by his side with him.

And then he never wants to stop running ever again. Want to never come back. He just wants to be free. Wants to _truly_ feel free, just for once in his life. No. For the rest of his life. And he needs Koschei to be there with him. For all of the way.

„I can’t stay much longer.“ He says instead of what he’s really thinking. „I have to go back home and I can’t come back too long after sunset. Brax will kill me if stay too long.“

„Stay a little longer.“ Koschei pleads and rolls onto his side, closer to theta so he can now look at him too.

„Course I will, Kosch. With you I will always stay as long as possible. I would stay forever if I could.“ He whispers the last words. Because he knows how true they are and that sometimes scares him.

„Me too.“ a whispered confession in the breeze. „I wish this could last forever.“ Koschei is lying so close to Theta now. So close. He pulls his free hand from Koschei’s hair and wipes the yellow pollen spot on his cheek away with his thumb. As he pulls his hand back Koschei reaches out and grabs him by the wrist, slowly pulls back his hand towards him and holds it there. He closes his eyes again and for a few minutes both of them just breathe in the moment and the air around them, before Koschei breaks the silence.

„Promise me forever.“ His voice is rough and quiet and there’s a desperation behind the words and in his voice that scares Theta a little bit. „Promise me you’ll always be there, no matter what“

_Always._

Of course he’ll always be there with Koschei. It will _always_ be the both of them. Just imagining it any different feels ridiculous. A life without Koschei by his side? Impossible. No matter what happens no matter how long time will go on, it’s a given that Koschei will always be there with him. For whatever comes along. And Theta will always be with _him_.

But he senses the desperation in Koschei’s voice and hears the genuine fear and anxiety behind his words, so he doesn’t mock him, but instead tries to reassure him. Because Koschei needs to know. Just like Theta knows.

„I promise. I promise you I’ll always be there.“ It’s said as a whisper, but he keeps his voice steady and there’s no doubt in it, while he keeps his eyes locked with Koschei’s as he continues.

„I promise you forever.“

The’ve told each other things like this before. Promised each other their Always, when they made love confessions to each other. Promises to stay together forever. _Always_. No matter what. So no. This promise shouldn’t be something new for them, shouldn’t be different than all the other times. But Theta feels the shift in the air, feels that there is something there, behind the promise, that hadn’t been there before. Something that makes this feel more grave and serious than the times before. More real. More final.

„Thank you.“ Koschei whispers and he leans his forehead against Thetas. „I wish…I wish it could be just the two of us.“

They both long for that. And they both know it. About themselves and the other. But they both also know that when the suns have set behind the horizon and the last light of the day fades Theta will have to make his way home to his family and Koschei will have to return to his fathers estate and when the holidays are over both of them will return to the Academy.

There, while they’ll see each other much more often and much easier than they do here, they’ll never _truly_ be alone. Never truly be free. Not even when it’s only the two of them at night in their dorm room. Not even then they’ll be free. With all the responsibilities and duties waiting for them all around them, it’s impossible to be truly free with each other.

Of course the both of them will sneak away from lessons and from the Academy, running from all the constricting rules as much and as often as they can allow themselves, but they still won’t be truly free there.

And they won’t be able to be with each other the way they want to. None of their teachers are supportive of their _silly little school romance._ Instead tell them to focus on their studies. Neither would Koschei’s father respect their relationship. After all Theta is just a Lungbarrow. And as a Lungbarrow he has no business being with the heir of house Oakdown. Not as a friend and certainly not as a lover.

Theta wishes they could just stop all the sneaking around. As much fun as it is, he also wishes he could just be away from all the judging eyes, wishes it could just be him and Koschei. No one else. It seems to be impossible. At the moment at least. It’s so wonderful though, imagining a world in which it’s just the both of them, but the thought also just seems to be too unreal.

So completely impossible. But is it really? In the moment maybe. But in the future? No, the future is still open to them and Theta has the general opinion that if he just sets his mind to something, then really he can make anything possible. As long as Koschei is there with him. Together they can do _anything_.

For months now. Maybe even years there has been this idea forming and shaping itself in Thetas mind, a plan slowly taking form. He hasn’t spoken with Koschei about it hasn’t even mentioned it, has kept it all to himself instead. But in the back of his mind he’s been thinking about doing so. And now he thinks the time for it, is right. It _feels_ right at the very least. Feels as though if he doesn’t open his mouth now, to speak and get the words finally out, the moment is just going to pass by.

„What if it could be just us? What if we could leave all of this behind us? Leave everything behind that’s holding us back?“ He starts carefully, anticipating Koschei’s reaction.

He knows Koschei hates it here just as much as he himself does. Feels just as trapped by his father and his responsibilities, that are being places onto his shoulders, feels just as trapped as Theta does, but Theta also knows that school and his career and becoming a powerful Time Lord once means a lot more to Koschei, than it does to himself. Koschei actually cares, where Theta has nothing to give but disinterest. So yes. He is scared about what Koschei’s reaction about this is going to be.

Koschei tenses up a little bit at Thetas words, dropping his hand, letting go of the others wrist and Thetas own hand falls loosely down away from Koschei’s face. When he finally answers his voice is rough.

„What…what do you mean by that?“ There’s confusion in his voice, but also carful anticipation and excitement.

„I mean…“ Theta continues slowly. „What if…what if we would…just leave?“

He stops for a moment, gathering his thoughts. This fantasy has been in his head for so long, has felt unreal for such a long time, now actually speaking the words out loud feels strange. Makes it all somehow seem so much realer all of a sudden. It kind of scares him. But it also excites him. He needs it to finally feel real. To not anymore be in his own mind only, but to be shared by Koschei’s thoughts. It’s the step the fantasy needs to take to actually become a plan. And Theta wants it to be a plan so badly.

„We could leave here. When we’ve graduated. After we’ve become Time Lords. We could just…take a Tardis. And leave. Just you and me. We could travel together.“

The silence is almost unbearable. Theta needs Koschei to just say something. Instead he’s just staring at him. Not saying a word.

„So…what do you say?“ Just a reaction. Please. He just needs a reaction from Koschei.

Koschei stares at him in disbelief and Thetas hearts sink in his chest disappear somewhere deep, deep down and he feels as if everything around him is crumbling in on itself. Of course Koschei thinks the idea is crazy. It _is_ crazy. For some reason though, Theta still thought that Koschei would say yes. Had hoped it so much.

So often Koschei says yes to Thetas craziness, so why couldn’t he say yes this time. Theta would trade all the other _Yes_ he got from Koschei over the years in, just to get this one most important _Yes_ instead. Because Theta doesn’t think he could actually bear to stay on this planet after graduation. But he also couldn’t bear to leave Koschei behind, knows _that_ isn’t an option at all either. So if Koschei doesn’t say yes, then what is he supposed to do? Why couldn’t he just have this? This thing that he’d wanted most. What he needs the most. And then, finally, Koschei speaks.

„Of course. _Of course_ I’ll come with you.“ Thetas hearts stop for a split second.

„So…So you’re saying yes? You’re actually saying yes?“ He almost can’t contain his excitement anymore now. Koschei said _yes_. Koschei will come with him. When they’ve graduated he will actually come with him. They will finally leave this unbelievably restricting planet and society behind them and then it will _finally_ be just the two of them. It’s not just his own little fantasy anymore. From now on it’s a plan, a plan both of them share. _Their_ plan for their future.

„Yes! Of course I’m saying yes. You know I want to get away from all of this as much as you do. Why _wouldn’t_ I say yes?

„I thought…maybe…you have all these plans for your future and your career as a Time Lord and I thought…thought that maybe you’d rather stay. Do… all that.“

„Theta…I…yes, I have all these plans, but..you’re so much more important than all of that. So yes of course I’ll leave with you.“ Koschei sits up and pulls Theta with him in the process takes both his hands in his, eyes locking with Thetas.

„You will always be more important Thete. _Always_. I promised you that. I promise you now.“

For a moment Theta actually thinks he’s going to cry just because he’s so unbelievably relieved and happy and he still can’t quite believe that this is actually happening. He holds Koschei’s hand as closely and as tightly as he can, as he leans his forehead back against Koschei’s.

„So we’re leaving? Together? We’re gonna travel the stars together, you and me?“

„We are. Of course we are Thete.“

„Promise me. Promise me you’ll leave with me, promise me we’ll leave together. Once we’re Time Lords. Promise me we’ll leave then and you will come with me to see the stars.“

„I promise.“

Theta laughs, closes his eyes and then lens forward to kiss Koschei. Their lips brush against each other and they breath into the others mouth, lips against lips, tasting warm and salty. Koschei’s hands are tangled in blonde hair and Theta grips Koschei’s robes tight to pull him in closer. The kiss is desperate and deep and slow and Theta wants Koschei to never let him go ever again. He can’t remember ever having been this happy.

And then when they break apart, the second sun has just followed her twin behind the horizon, the last light vanishing. But above them the stars are beginning to show on the now dark sky. And Theta thinks that from now on, whenever it’s getting dark and the stars appear, it won’t ever be a bad sign again. It won’t stand for him having to leave Koschei,because he has to go home anymore. From now on whenever one of them will look at the night sky up above them, they will be thinking of the future. Of _their_ future.

They are going to leave this planet behind. The both of them together. They are going to travel the stars together. After all they made a promise to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I've lately really felt the need to write stuff about these two, when everything between them was still fine, so I did. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it ;)


End file.
